Love and Sex and Magic
by Torchwoodfan13
Summary: One night in the summer Harry woke up gasping...he had a dream, one where he was in bed with a faceless man. He feels a strong commection to the man but will he ever figure out the mystery, does he already know him? Questions, love and smut ensue! HPSS
1. Dreams

omg jus noticed my mistake in my haste to get this story up i put in the wrong pairing agh...its not a harry draco story...m changing it now sooo sorry guys

Disclaimer: i do not ow Harry Potter, that belongs to thw wonderful J.K Rowling

this is my new story, and its about m second fav fan fiction couple Severus Snape and Harry potter

will contain slash in th future if you dont like dont read

enjoy! :D

* * *

On the outside Number 4 Privet Drive looked perfectly normal, in fact if you asked the neighbours they would all agree.

Most would tell you how jealous they were because the Dursley's have a landscaper and housekeeper , but what they don't know is _who _that person was, if they did they would probably scream and run in the other direction.

The huge secret that the Dursley's are hiding is that their landscaper and housekeeper is Petunia's sister's son, Harry Potter, but the bigger secret is the fact that Harry is a wizard. One of the most famous wizards, a saviour, a hero, a boy wonder.

Here in Little Whinging he was a servant and house elf, he was scum. He had no friends, because he wasn't allowed to go out. He didn't get presents from the Dursley's and for the first 11 years of his life he was living in a cupboard.

In the past six years he had been going to a wizarding, boarding school of sorts, called Hogwarts. Here he has experienced many a near death situation.

The reason: he is the only person to survive the killing curse Avada Krevada. And the person who cast it on him has been trying to correct his past mistake ever since, his name, Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle.

Voldemort is the reason that Harry has to stay at his Aunt and Uncles every year, he is the reason Harry's teen life so far has been full of hardship, the reason his friend Cedric died, the reason his parents died, the reason the only family he had left after that, his godfather, Sirius Black died, not weeks before, during a battle at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry has never had a real childhood, he never had a normal teenager period either, and what he doesn't know is that this next year is going to be even more confusing, and filled with just as much craziness as the year before.

********

"What the HELL was that!" Harry gasped as he sat up from a dream, "what was that, what just happened?"

His dream started normal enough, Harry and Ginny kissing and holding hands and talking while taking long walks, and then out of no where, during a more heated moment between them his dream changed.

Ginny's voluptuous chest, turned into a flat and toned one, her lovely soft arms turned into those of a rippling male. His dream turned from him and a girl, to him and a boy? Man?

_Who was that? Why didn't they have a face? In my subconscious do I know who it is? Have I met this person? Am I GAY? No this can't be right! I'm NOT! _All these thoughts quickly rushed through Harry's head, after he woke up.

"Why can't I ever be normal?" he asked himself out loud. _I have a maniac out to kill me, my parents died, my godparent died, I'm the saviour of the wizarding world, but on top of that now I have to be gay? Why can't I be straight, marry Ginny and have tons of kids? _

But Harry's life never goes as planned and this isn't any different. For the next couple of weeks until he was allowed to join Ron and Hermione at the Burrow, he wondered who this faceless man was, and when he will be able to meet him.

*******

"Oh! Harry! You're here, oh Thank Gosh your okay, we were so worried, we haven't heard from you, and we didn't know when you were coming, you have no idea how panicked we were!" Hermione got out all in one breath, squeezing the life out of Harry while she spoke.

"Oi, mate, she's gotta point there, why haven't we heard from you?" Ron asked as he came over to the pair of them. "we got no owls from you, is everything ok?" the look of concern on Ron's face was touching, but Harry couldn't bring himself to tell them both the mental battles that were going through his head on a regular basis.

"I'm great Ron, but I didn't send any owls because I knew I would be seeing you soon, but also because I knew I would see you soon, plus I wasn't really ready for talk yet, you know with Sirius and everything, but I am good now and I definitely can not wait to catch up," Harry's voice wasn't _so _convincing but it didn't seem to register with Ron, but Hermione noticed something was up.

"Oh, Okay Harry, so I think you should go and greet all of the family and then we can go to Ron's room and talk.," Hermione suggested.

"That sounds great 'Mione, ya, I think I will go say hello to everyone else and then I really do feel like I need to talk a bit, I've been secluded waaaaaaay too long," with that Harry went to find the rest of the family.

Ginny found him first and also gave him a huge hug, and Harry really, really hoped that he would feel something but,

_Ugh, nothing, absolutely nothing, the only thing I'm feeling is that I want to be a protective big brother to her, I want to make sure she is happy and safe, but I really can't see myself with her, kissing her or doing anything else with her, and if I can's with her then I won't with any girl. _

"Hey Gin, long time no see, how have you been?" Harry asked in earnest.

"Oh I've been great, it's been a really good summer, actually I am seeing someone and it's getting kind of serious, but I haven't been able to tell anyone in my family, they would freak out you see? But I think I can trust you, so if you come meet me in the backyard later I'll tell you, ok?" she asked slightly hesitantly.

Harry was quick to reassure her, "Yes of course you can trust me Gin, and I have something that I don't think I can tell anyone else, so I would be happy to meet you later, just have to talk to Ron and 'mione first."

"Ok, see ya later then!" she called over her shoulder as she began to walk towards the kitchen.

Next to come was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it was the normal "Oh Harry dear, it's lovely to see you," and "it's good to have you hear son," they always seem like Harry's adopted or foster family.

As he was leaving the dining room, he bumped into Fred and George.

"Well if it isn't…"

"are very best…"

"and only ever…"

"investor and…"

"our honorary…"

"brother whom…"

"we love."

Fred and George said completing each others sentences, it was always freaky when they did that, its as if they could read each others mind, but really Harry thought it was because they practiced these things before hand.

"Hi, guys its good to see you, so I'm guessing that my little investment helped you guys a lot then?"

"Oh it really did, the only problem…"

"Mom and dad are very…"

"mad at us for leaving…"

"school when we did and…"

"she is making us go…"

"back after the war is over."

They said together, with identical downcast looks on their face.

"Well, you do need to finish your education eventually, but for now I'm glad you are doing well, but I have to go now, Ron and 'Mione are waiting for me in Ron's room," and with that he started up the stairs, dreading the conversation he was about to endure.

*******

The conversation went as Harry expected it too, they asked how he was, he told them. They asked what he was feeling, he told them that he was getting better, that it wasn't hurting as much now. They asked how the Dursley's treated him and he fully lied. Then they asked about how he felt with Sirius again he lied and told them that he was fine. And lastly they asked Harry if he had romantic feelings towards anyone. They clearly, like every other member of the family wanted him and Ginny to get together and then he really would be family, but he unlike everyone else already knew that she was in a relationship with someone already.

He decided to play along and he excused himself, to go talk to Ginny, leaving Ron and Hermione with elated faces.

"Hey Gin," he called as he came into the garden, he sat down on the bench with her and grabbed her hand, creating a lovely picture for those watching inside and indubitably there was someone.

"Hey Ry," she replied squeezing his hand back, "so I wanted to tell you who it was I am seeing, cuz I knew that you would, if not understand, that you would support me."

"Its true, I will but I have a secret that I need to tell you too, and like you said, even if you don't understand but I too know that you will support me.

"Ok I will start then, so umm this is kind of hard but the guy I'm seeing, well you hate him, and really wont like that I'm see…" Harry put up his hand to stop her.

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" he asked calmly.

"Ya, Oh my gosh, how did, how did you know _that?_" she asked incredulously.

"Because of how you said I hated him, and because that narrows it down to six people in the world, Voldemort, Snape, my family and of course Malfoy, so it was pretty obvious who you are seeing, but Gin that's ok, as long as you are happy, but my news is slightly bigger, and I just found out, er, figured out rather. Well umm I'm, well I'm pretty sure anyway, that well I'm…" like he did not moments earlier, she interrupted him.

"You are Gay, aren't you, that's what you are about to say right?" she asked confidently.

"How did you know _that?_" Harry couldn't wrap his head around it, "do I act it, I mean I'm not really even sure yet myself, how could you just guess that."

"Well I heard about what you said about your kiss with Cho, and the way you were wording it just then, oh and on top of that I've never really heard about you talking about liking anyone, let alone a girl," Ginny's eyes were sparkling now. "Ok, lets do an actual test, I'll kiss you and if you feel anything then you are not gay, otherwise you know what that means."

She leaned over, her face inching closer and closer, Harry closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting. He finally felt a soft light pressure on his lips, Ginny's lips smelt like vanilla, they were so sweet and overly soft, he couldn't really let himself enjoy it, and then it ended.

"So anything?" but the look in her eye told her she already knew.

"Nope nothing, I really wanted to, I want to be normal, but no nothing." Harry was relieved and sad by this revelation.

"Oh Harry, you are normal, so many wizards are gay, and if they aren't gay then they're flamboyant, you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about, love, and I will always support you, even if others don't get it." She told him squeezing his hand even harder and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Gin, you are a great friend, thanks so much, but I, ahem, have a feeling that every member of your household saw us just then, and any who didn't will of heard about it by the time we get back in there," he said breaking off.

"Oh I know what you're getting at, you want us to pretend date, well I think that's a really good idea, however I will have to mention it to Draco," Harry cringed at the name, but Ginny ignored it, "but in order for him to accept this I will have to tell him you are gay, is that ok?"

"Yes Gin, it will be a really good decoy actually, so I guess we should go deal with the clan," they stood up clasped hands and walked to the house.

* * *

i hope you liked it...please please please review...i really would like to know if this story is worth continuing

please let me know


	2. Alive

hey so heres chapter 2 of this story, im really sad tho no reviews...come on plz review i dont even care if they are bad reviews just say something anything to help meknow if this story is even worth continuing or not

* * *

The next few weeks flew by, and before they knew it, they were getting their owls, Harry got all the necessary owls to get into all of his required courses, Ron didn't get into potions, and Hermione of course got an 'O' in every subject.

This meant it was time to go to Diagon Alley to get all the necessary books and supplies, both Ron and Harry needed new robes because they had both had major growth spurts this summer.

When they got there, Ginny and Harry went off together, Harry so he could go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium to Hedwig treats and a new cage, and Ginny to go meet up with Draco, the rest of the family thought they were going off to make out though.

Ginny and Harry's arrangement was going very well, no one suspected a thing, well Hermione, but she always _sensed _things that everyone else couldn't.

The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful other then that, and all the supplies were bought, so the went back to the Burrow to get ready for the next day with was Hogwarts Express day, and the start of school.

In one day the biggest news of Harry's life will be announced, and everything will change.

*******

There were tearful goodbyes, and chaos the next day, Harry and Ginny found a compartment together, Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefect compartments and then they had to survey the train. Luna and Neville joined Harry and Ginny in the compartment and they began to talk about everything.

"Hey Harry, Ginny," Neville acknowledged, them as he was sitting down, "How you holding up mate?" Neville asked turning towards Harry.

"Well actually I don't really want to talk about that, you know, I would rather be distracted somehow," Harry replied getting slightly exasperated.

"Oh well we could talk about the Nargoles, they are all around us this year," Luna's airy light voice said.

Everyone laughed at this, and then Neville piped up, "well I have news, I'm dating someone!"

There was a collective "who" chorused.

"Well Blaise Zambini, from Slytherin." this gained a gasp, but no one really cared.

"Oh Neville that's great, and I guess I can tell you guys who I'm dating then, Draco Malfoy!" Ginny added.

"OOO, well then I can tell you mine, I'm dating Pansy Parkinson!" Luna chimed in.

"Ok wow, this is a lot to take in at once, but I guess I can tell you my secret too then, well I just figured this out, I'm uh gay!" Harry said a little nervously.

This got a "congratulations" from everyone.

"Ya, so I guess I can also tell you that I have been having dreams about a mysterious person with no face just a body and I don't know who it is, I really want to know, my feeling are very strong for this person, even though I don't know who it is, and its really frustrating!" he commented with a huge groan.

"We will help you find him," Neville concluded, and everyone agreed.

The rest of the train ride until they had to get there school robes on was filled with guessing who Harry's mysterious someone was, but they had absolutely no luck.

"Maybe you will meet him at school, if you don't already know him of course," Luna told him as they were getting in the carriages that bring them up to the school.

*******

The Welcoming Feast began like normal, with the sorting hat's song, this year it was about standing together against one common enemy, everyone knowing who that was, also that this year will be filled with love and surprises.

_Great! _thought Harry, _just what I need, more surprises. _

After the hat's song, the first years were called up one by one and sorted, as always looking scared and nervous.

This year 20 students were sorted into each Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, however only 10 were sorted into Slytherin. A ripple of noise went through the Great Hall with this information.

Everyone knew that the majority of the kids that would be placed into Slytherin were kept home because their parents were death eaters and they wanted their kids kept at home because the rest of the school would gang up on them.

Also newly noticed was the fact that many of the older Slytherin students were missing too, obviously taken out of school by their death eater parents as well.

Once the noise died down, Headmaster Dumbledore, stood up cleared his throat and made his annual speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Welcome to a new year and Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This year will be extremely trying, for those of you who are un aware, Lord Voldemort," everyone either cringed or gasped at this name but Dumbledore ignored that and continued, "is back and at large, though we are very protected in this school, I would be much more comfortable if no body walked around alone and please abide by curfew. Also to the new students, keep away from the Forbidden Forest as there are creatures in habiting them that do not follow our rules. Floor three is still off limits and lastly our caretaker Mr. Argus Filch would like us to remember that any product from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are strictly forbidden and will be immediately confiscated and proper punishment will be given to the deserving party. Ok Lastly, we must name our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but before that I have a very important and many will find shocking announcement."

Mumbling and whispering erupted around the hall and everyone started discussing what this could be, Dumbledore watched on with twinkling eyes as he waited again for everyone to calm back down.

"Ahem, if you would all let me finish, now all you I'm sure heard about the events that occurred at The Ministry just before the summer," he watched as everyone nodded their heads, "well you will also know then that there was a casualty, well over the summer, I was able to find away to for lack of a better word, _save _that man, and he will be the new DADA teacher. Sirius, if you please."

The gasps that came over everyone were astounding, Harry jumped out if his seat and yelled, but as he did so Sirius walked out of the tapestry at the back of the hall. Harry ran over to his uncle and gave him the biggest hug ever, his eyes welling up and his shoulders shaking.

"Sirius, oh Sirius you're alive, how the bloody hell are you alive but I'm so, so happy ypu are," as Harry was talking Sirius began to rub Harry's head.

"Hush, Hush," Sirius calmed him, "Yes I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere again, I promise."

The attendants in the hall watched in avid fascination whilst most sitting at the Gryffindor table were now crying too, they knew how much the death of his godfather had affected Harry. Quite a few of them however were shocked that a mass murder was standing in their midst.

Dumbledore as if reading there thoughts, got up once again and cleared his throat, "Most of you at this moment are probably wondering why a murder is in this very room, but I assure you Sirius Black has been acquitted of all charges and the real perpetrator, Peter Pettigrew, has been apprehended and now resides in Azkaban." that received a sigh of relief from everyone, and a very confused look from Harry but he brushed it off and decided it was time to go talk to Sirius in private.

"Sirius can we go to your teacher quarters with Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny, I'm sure that they along with myself have a lot of questions we need to have answered."

"Of course Harry let's go now," as he said it Harry gestured to the others, and they all got up and walked out the hall everyone still reeling from the news they just received.

"Alright, dig in and enjoy," Dumbledore announced, as they left, and he too sat down and began to eat, glad the information was finally common knowledge.

******

The Gryffindor Six as they had been labelled by the rest of the school, settled into Sirius' new teaching quarters still equally confused.

"Ok so I'll make this as quick as possible," Sirius began waltzing into the room behind them, "The veil in which I fell, was like falling to the other side of the world, or rather an alternate universe, it took some trying but I eventually found the way out if the world I was trapped in and found the way back. Dumbledore of course helped, along with the mirror I gave you, do you remember Harry?" of course Harry nodded.

"Well that is it, that is all that happened, and I have been back for about 3 weeks but Dumbledore wanted it too be kept secret until I had my name cleared because he didn't want me coming back just to be taken away again."

Sirius looked around the room, smiling at the six children sitting before him, but this was interrupted by a very disgruntled Remus Lupin barging through the fireplace. He had a stormy look upon his face, and Sirius cowered backwards.

The Six looked around at each other not understanding why Remus would be upset, sure they were best friends, but he had no reason to be _so _upset by it all, it was all together out of character for him.

Remus ignored the looks of confusion and stormed up to Sirius, he glared at him a cold and angry glint in his eye, and then he slapped Sirius, hard and with such strength Sirius' face was thrown back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT REMUS!" Sirius exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH YOU NOT TELLINGME YOU WERE BACK!" Remus screamed, huffing loudly, "do you know how hard it's been for me do you have ANY idea, what I've been going through I thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead!"

The confused looks did not disappear if anything they became more prevalent. "You left me, you left me here alone, why, why didn't you tell me, _me _of all people," Remus dropped to his knees sobbing, and Sirius had to bend to comfort him.

Realization dawned on everybody, Remus and Sirius they were together, as in _together, _together, and this hunch was only finalized when Sirius lifted Remus' head and pressed a delicate kiss on Remus' lips. Remus let himself be pulled into a tight embrace as his sobbing died down.

"Sirius, R…R…Remus?" Harry wildly looked from one man to the other with a bewildered look on his face, "y…y…o…u…r G…..A…..Y? Is everyone gay, I mean really?"

"Harry what do you mean is everyone gay, yes me and Remus are, in fact we are soul mates, bound to be together until we die, but who else are you talking about?" Sirius asked kindly.

"Well you know," he looked at Luna and Neville, "can I tell everyone?" they nodded their heads. "Well Luna is, and Neville, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini are too, and well then there's, well then there's, uh, me. I'm gay too."

* * *

**I hope you liked it but please review and let me know!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Knowing

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings from Harry Potter.

Well hello again my lovelies, I'm soooo sorry its taken me sooo long to update I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me,

So read and enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________

"_Well you know," he looked at Luna and Neville, "can I tell everyone?" they nodded their heads. "Well Luna is, and Neville, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini are too, and well then there's, well then there's, uh, me. I'm gay too."_

*******

"Oh, Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked, not really extraordinarily shocked, but a little at the timing of Harry's announcement.

"Well I told Luna, Neville and Ginny on the train, after their confessions and I was waiting for the right time to tell you guys," Harry looked a little sheepish.

"But….what about you and my sister, we all saw you snogging, what did that mean?" Ron blundered.

"Well I can enlighten you Ron," Ginny told him, "I told Harry a secret, yes I will get to that in a second," she answered the questioning look that crossed Ron's face, "and after he told me his, we decided it would be easier for both of us to pretend we were dating rather then face the family, so my um secret is about whom I'm dating and that would be uh Draco Malfoy."

When Ginny was finished, Ron nearly choked up a lung, "Oh My Dear God, why Gin, why? Its Draco bloody Malfoy, why wouldn't you want to date that sodding idiot?" Ron got out going red in the face.

"Because Ron, we are in love, and he's actually quite a decent bloke once you get to know him, besides, Luna is dating Pansy and Neville is dating Blaise so why does it matter?" she asked him, but telling him with her eyes that she didn't care in the slightest.

"It doesn't Gin, and me and Ron are happy for ALL of you guys," she looked around the room at everyone, Harry was smiling, Ginny was looking very happy, Neville looked a little flustered, Luna was looking about dreamily and Remus had settled nicely into Sirius' lap and they were softly talking to each other.

"Thank you, I'm glad you are ok with this, now let me tell you about these dreams I have been having over the summer," Harry got very excited to be able to get more people involved in this search, but Luna, Neville and Ginny just rolled there eyes having already heard the story, and already knew what Harry was going to say.

*******

The next few weeks after the reveals, flew by, the school got back into the normal routine, classes, meals, studying, Qudditch practice and hanging out with friends.

Harry's routine followed everyone else's he was Quidditch captain this year, so he had a bit more responsibility but he still had time to practice, study for his NEWTs and every other day go down to Sirius' and Remus' quarters to visit with his stand in parents.

After he got over his initial shock, he was just happy for the adoring couple. They talked about Harry's conundrum, and who this person could be, they figured that it has to be Harry's soul mate, because he could see the man in his dreams so clearly.

But they also established that either the other man is denying his feelings or that he was unaware of what the dreams meant, because there was no doubt that this other man was having very similar dreams.

"Ugh, this is getting extremely infuriating!" Harry exclaimed dropping into his Godfather's office chair one night, "why can't I find him, why can't I sense him yet."

"I don't know cub," that was Remus, he had adopted the nickname for Harry, because he was a wolf after all, "but I'm sure you will find him eventually, when me and Sirius were first drawn to each other, we had to wait months after our dreams started, and finally we each sensed the other's presence in a different way then the friendship that we had back then," Sirius came over while Remus was talked and patted Harry's head reassuringly.

"He's right Harry, you'll find him we promise you, and if you don't find him he will need to seek you out eventually, your connection will draw you two, to each other."

Harry couldn't quite believe them, but what they said calmed his nerves, _maybe they are right, maybe I will find him soon, maybe we will be drawn together, _he thought as he walked back to his dorms.

That night he dreamt of his soul mate again, but this time it was different, though he still couldn't see the other mans face, he had this feeling that his soul mate was actually in the dream, and that he was participating, or rather, like they were having the same dream.

The man in Harry's dream, kissed him hard, he started to undo the buttons to his shirt kissing him all the way down his chest. Dream Harry shuddered with pleasure, the man skilfully unbuckled his trousers, and slid down his boxers. He took Harry into his mouth and slowly sucked, gently rubbing, with his hands, the base of his cock. Harry shook with release as he came into the mans mouth.

When Harry woke up from the dream the next morning, he felt a surge of happiness pulse through his body, a thrill as if he had just had sex, not that he would know what it felt like the day after because he had never done it before, but regardless he could imagine. _Unless of course dream sex counted,_ he thought wryly.

_It felt so good, that dream, that god forsaken dream, who is this man, this beautiful, sexy gorgeous, amazing man, will he ever reveal himself to me?_

These thoughts floated around his head all morning, as he got dressed, as he walked to the great hall, as he ate. The whole time he stared at nothing his eyes glazed, and everyone around him could tell he wasn't with them at the moment.

********

Dark eyes stared at Harry from the staff table, these eyes were filled with anger, filled with hate, but under that was a look of pure lust, a look that only the most observant of people could pick up on.

That person of course was Dumbledore, he was staring at Professor Snape with a keen interest, his blue eyes twinkling more then ever, because he knew, he always knew.

This time he knew what was going through his two favourite students, minds even if they didn't. At the beginning of all students schooling when that hat is put on there head, their soul mates are named.

The Hat can see who every person will end up with, then those names are written down in a book in the headmasters office, so you see Dumbledore already knew that Severus and Harry were going to end up together the only question was when.

The animosity between the two of them was palpable to say the least. They hated each other, always at each others throats. Severus with his snide and hateful remarks to Harry and Harry with his disrespectable words to Severus.

Dumbledore knew that in order to get these two star-crossed lovers together he would have to pull on some serious strings. He would be the puppet master and Harry and Severus his puppets.

Yes they may hate him for it, at first, and they may not understand it, but they will come to realize it was all for the best.

_If I am not mistaken the dreams have already started and those dreams will kickstart this relationship, they will know they are meant to be together even if the don't want to admit it to each other right away._

_Severus already knows he is having dreams about Harry, that much I know, but it would seem that in these 'shared' dreams he has been hiding his own identity from Harry ._

"Tsk, Tsk," Dumbledore fretted to himself, "this is going to be difficult.

*******

Those dark glaring eyes were accompanied by even darker thoughts.

_Why did I join in, in the frivolous dreams of an adolescent boy, more to the point why did I enjoy it?_

_I can not allow this to happen, it can by NO means happen, I put my foot down._

Severus knew he was being rather melodramatic and even a bit childish, but this whole him and Harry thing was absolutely ridiculous, and he really couldn't let it happen, he's _Potter's _son for crying out loud.

Yes Dumbledore was going to have a large task on his hands.

__________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope you liked it!

Please please review

And as always any ideas I'd love to hear them

xoxo


	4. Oh My God!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter

Whoo hoo, another chapter up, hope you enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god," Harry's back arched in pleasure as his lover licked down his chest and down to his aching cock, the skilled mouth took Harry in and sucked, hard. Harry couldn't hold it any longer and he came with such force, he thought _he _was going to die.

He collapsed in a heap and the man fell on top of him, completely exhausted, Harry tried to see who the man was, he propped himself on his elbows and just as he was pushing the mans black haired head up, it was if a tornado went through his dream.

The man was abruptly pulled from the bed, and out of the room, leaving Harry alone and confused, and then he woke up, sweating and panting as if everything in his dream happened in real life.

"What the fuck was that," Harry exclaimed. _Why was that dream so realistic, it felt as if it happened, oh and did it feel good. _

Just the thought of the dream caused Harry to harden, and not really feeling like getting sticky and sweaty, he went to the shower to take care of it.

*

Down in the dungeons a very, very angry potions professor was pacing around his room.

"Could I be more stupid, if I keep doing this, I will have to tell him, I can't keep taking part in his dreams, he came so close to finding out who I was. If I hadn't pulled out he would of," Severus was yelling now.

_What should I do? _Severus asked himself. He had two options, stop involving himself in the dreams _or_ tell Harry…ugh Potter the truth.

But no he couldn't possibly ever do the latter, so he went and had a shower to go calm himself down after that arousing dream he took part in.

Little did either of them know that while they were wanking off in the shower, Dumbledore was plotting how to get his two favourite people together.

*

_Hmm, _he thought, _what am I to do, well I know that Severus is a very stubborn and jealous sort of man, so if I get him to see Harry with a different person then maybe, just maybe I will be able to get them together. _

He began voicing his thoughts to Fawkes his phoenix, "So I will have to find a candidate that Harry likes, but also that I will be able to convince that, by seducing Harry they are doing something for Harry's own good, so who should that be…ah I know, Seamus Finnigan will be the perfect person for the job," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair satisfied with his choice.

"Pippy," Dumbledore called for one of the houselves to come to his office, he arrived with a crack, "Pippy, go to the Gryffindor dormitories and call Seamus Finnigan to my office tell him its urgent.

Ten minutes later, a very frazzled looking Seamus, came through his door, "AH, Seamus, lovely to see you my dear boy, lemon drop?"

The boy politely shook his head no in response, "Alright well I called you hear, because I need you for a very special mission, now this mission will only need to be one night, I believe on the Halloween dance in two days would be sufficient,

"This mission is of the highest importance, and it is for this persons own good, at the dance I will need you to seduce Harry, and snog him in front of everyone," Seamus shot the Headmaster an incredulous look.

"B, but, w, why, sir, would I have to do something like that?" Seamus was so confused, with what his Headmaster was asking, he didn't get how it could be for Harry's own good for him to snog him.

"Well you see, Harry has a soul mate, and no I can't tell you who that is, and this soul mate is not letting Harry in, so I need you to kiss Harry, so the soul mate gets jealous, and realizes that he _needs _to tell Harry the truth, so can you do it Seamus?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling because he knew Seamus was convinced.

"Yes, sir, I will do it, anything for Harry," Seamus smiled and then walked to the door.

"Excellent my dear boy, just know that I and Harry are counting on you, now off you go, and I can not wait to see the show." when Seamus left, Dumbledore could not help but sigh in relief. He will get them together, it will happen.

Two Days Later: The Halloween Dance

Seamus was nervous, he would have to put on quite a show and he knew that, and he explained everything to his boyfriend Dean Thomas, who was just as willing to do anything he could to help Harry.

Together they worked out a plan, they would fight, Dean would accuse Seamus of loving Harry, Seamus would guiltily agree and walk over and snog Harry right on the mouth, they were sure it would work, anyone would be jealous of someone professing their love for _your _soul mate then snogging them senseless.

Everyone was dancing having a great time, all the teachers were standing around the outside of the mosh-pit of students, making sure nothing extremely dangerous happened.

One potions professor was looking on with disdain on his face, especially when his eyes landed on an emerald-green eyed, black haired, lightning bolt scar donning, Gryffindor.

If anyone saw this, they wouldn't notice anything different on the mans face then when he normally looked at Harry, but if you were looking hard enough and if you already knew there should be a change you would notice it.

The ever present sneer was plastered on Severus' face and his eyes were full of hate and contempt, but Dumbledore saw the truth, hidden underneath obvious hatred was a hint of lust, mixed in with desire.

Dumbledore knew that once Seamus put his plan into action, their would be a great show to watch.

About an hour into the night, a fight broke out between one of Gryffindor's most beloved of couples, Dean was screaming at Seamus, the music was too loud, so someone motioned for the DJ to turn it down, when he did everyone could hear the words being spoken.

"YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE, I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM! I KNOW IT'S TRUE, YOU CAN NOT DENY IT!" Everyone let out a gasp, no one could believe that was true, there was no way these two loved each other.

"WANT ME TO TELL EVERYONE WHO IT IS, OR DO YOU WANT TO!" Dean was getting madder by the second, his voice rising with every word.

"No I will tell them, or maybe I will show them," Seamus said with a timid voice, and then he walked over to where Harry was standing, completely flabbergasted by the argument that he didn't have time to register to the fact that Seamus was walking right towards him.

"Seamus what are y…" he was cut of by Seamus' lips that came crashing down on his, everyone let out an even bigger gasp, but the two didn't break apart, it was if Harry was actually enjoying the kiss, which was shocking to everyone, because no one but the enlightened few even knew Harry was gay.

The dance hall was so silent you could hear a pin drop, and nobody was brought out of the stunned silence until they heard the very heavy doors, slam.

Harry and Seamus broke apart, Harry totally flustered, and Seamus with a very satisfied look on his face, because he knew that the person who slammed the door would have been Harry's soul mate.

So Seamus leaned over and whispered in Harry's extremely red from embarrassment, ear and said "Harry go run after who just left, who ever it was, was your soul mate, I promise, so go!" Seamus gave Harry a gentle shove towards the door, Harry looked confused but obliged.

Seamus announced to the Hall that it was all a joke, planned between him and Dean, and that it was in no way serious.

*

Harry followed after the sound of retreating footsteps, he followed them all the way down to the dungeons.

_My soul mate is a Slytherin, how could that be, and who is it?_

He continued down, but passed the dormitories, but he could still hear footsteps, _whats going on, where is he going and who the fuck is he?_

Harry's stomach did a backflip though because he had a hunch, and he prayed to God it wasn't true, but is hunch was answered when he came smack up against something hard.

It was a person, a tall person, with long black hair, the person whirled around, harry's stomach dropped, his hunch was right.

The man he was following, the person Seamus assured was his soul mate, was none other then Severus Snape, his greasy, evil potions professor.

Still in shock he didn't have time to react when, said greasy potions professor pulled Harry into a searing kiss.

All Harry knew in this moment was A) he didn't mind the kiss and B) he recognized these lips.

Oh My God!

________________________________________________________________________

So I was going to drag this out a little longer _but_ I couldn't resist, hope you liked it, please, please review ! Thoughts, ideas, comments always appreciated, anything to make my story better/more enjoyable!

Xoxo.


	5. Plan Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: do not own anything but the plot **

_**AHHHHHHHHHH! **_**sorry this took so long guys!!!!!! My internet has been out but the second it has come back I am posting everything. So sorry for the wait and hope you like it!!**

_

* * *

_

_**What the hell! **_**Harry was totally confused, SNAPE just kissed him, why would he do that. **

**And then it dawned on him, he was the faceless man in his dreams. But that meant that Snape knew about the soul mate thing the whole time and decided to conveniently usurp that information. **

_**How dare he keep this information from me, he had no right. I should have been able to make the decision for myself. **_

**Harry couldn't believe it the man he was dreaming about, the man he was in love with was his very own greasy potions professor Snape. **

**Snape unbeknownst to Harry was having his own battle in his head, **_**why did I do that. I do not want POTTER! Not in any lifetime would I want him, he is an insufferable brat, but I kissed him. I did it, I actually kissed the person I hate the most in the world. **_

**At that moment Snape crumpled to the floor realization and sadness registering on his face, and he said the next part of his thoughts out loud, **

"**but I don't hate you, I can't hate you, Harry, I am in love with you," Harry looked at him with confusion. **

**He dropped to his knees next to the man, taking his face in his smaller hands, and saw the tears that had welled up in Snape's eyes.**

"**Why, why do you love me, no one can love me. I am un-loveable. At the beginning of the year all I wanted was to find the guy from my dreams, the one I knew I was in love with. Somewhere along the line though I realized that I didn't deserve the love, I have an evil man after me, and I have been hurt so badly in the past and now I can't see anyone loving me, so my people have been killed or hurt because of me, no, noone can love me, so why do you?" Harry became sadder throughout his speech, he really did feel unworthy. **

**Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing the boy he always believed to be entitled and what not…**_**but wait, how could I have ever believed that, I saw how happy he was to be at school and how much he dreaded going home. How depressed he was when he arrived at Grimmauld Place this summer. No I should never of thought what I did. **_

_**He really is an amazing boy and he will need someone to be there to support him and love him, give him something else to live for, I think I can be that person. **_

"**Professor, I heard everything you just thought, why is that?" Severus paled , the connection of soul mates, how could he forget. **

"**Harry, once two people realize they are each others soul mates, special gifts come in to affect, however not normally this soon, or this powerful, I need to look into this, because it baffles even me. But what do you say, we don't have to rush it, we can start with dates, we can keep it a secret, we don't have to let anyone know until we are sure of what **_**this **_**is…" **

**Severus was interrupted by Harry's lips, they were soft, and light against his own, like a whisper. Severus pulled Harry closer to him, and then onto his lap, their kiss deepened. Lips moving together in perfect harmony, Severus gasped, giving Harry the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the older mans mouth. **

**Severus having his mouth otherwise engaged used the advantages of their one new found gift. **

**-Well I see you have accepted this rather quickly mister Potter-**

**-As have you it would seem Professor Snape- **

**That caused Severus to break the kiss, leaving Harry saddened for the third time that night, "well that just wont do Harry, you can't call me Professor while we are seeing each other and snogging each other senseless, please call me Severus." **

**Harry smirked, and said "ssssssSeverussssss" with his well practised hiss he had mastered because if his parseltongue, that sent shivers down Severus' spine, it sounded so sexy coming from Harry's mouth. **

"**I knew you could speak parse tongue, but only ever hearing it come out of the Dark Lord's mouth, I never imagined it to be sexy, like that." **

**Harry shot Severus a wry smirk, "well it can, now where do we take this from here, we know that we have to be together right? Or is my information on soul mates slightly warped?" **

"**No, no," Severus shook is head looking into Harry's eyes, which sparkled emerald green in the light, "you are quite right, we are meant to be together we will never find anyone else who we will be able to love as much as the other, and if we decide not to be together it will feel as though we have a hole in our hearts, one that will never get fixed. So yes in a matter of speaking we **_**have **_**to be together." **

**Harry smiled, "well Severus my soul mate, it is getting late, and I really don't want to rush anything so let's go or separate ways now, and I'll se you tomorrow, where we can talk more, after class maybe?" **

"**Yes Harry that sounds like a very good idea," and with that they shared one last tender kiss before they stood up and Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor rooms. **

**As Harry walked back to his dorms, he had two thoughts in his head one: **_**I hope everyone is asleep already, I really don't want to have to explain everything today, **_**and two: **_**wow, my soul mate is Severus, that is shocking, but I don't think I mind as much, yes I've always hated him but in private he seems like an amazing guy.**_

_**He knows so much, he will be able to keep me safe from Voldemort, or at least help me to defeat the bastard, and he is a spy for the light, he puts his life on the line every time he is called to save us, the rest of the world, and me. Yes I really believe I could love this man, hell I already kind of do. **_

**After all that thinking Harry was very happy to see that everyone was in fact asleep when he got there and he was able to go to sleep with out having to get into big conversations when all he wanted to do was sleep.**

**That night while Harry and Severus were asleep they had their shared dreams again, but this time, Harry could see Severus' face and it was SO much better then an of the dreams in the past. Both of them woke up blissfully ecstatic.**

************

**Harry was the first to wake up in his dorm, and his first thought was how much explaining he would have to do, he hoped that Seamus had explained there kiss, but it was the explanation that he had found his soul mate that would be the hardest. **

**Harry went and had a very cold shower, washing of the remnants of last nights dream, and when he was done he made his way to the Great Hall waiting for his friends to arrive. **

**They all walked in together, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, followed by Seamus and Dean, all there for an the explanation he could not fully give but he would try. **

**They all sat down around him, Ginny was the first to speak out "Harry, Seamus told us what happened, now are you going to tell us who your soul mate is?" everyone looked at him with expectation written on their faces.**

"**Umm well guys, I did find out who my soul mate is, I was not happy at first, but I realized what a great person he is, and now I truly think I could fall in love with him the only problem is…well I can't tell you who it is, we decided to keep it a secret, until we know for sure where its going to go, can you accept that?" **

**Hermione replied for them, "of course we can Harry, this is your life and your relationship and we will just wait excitedly until you feel ready to tell us." the rest of them nodded vigorously in agreement. **

**And Harry smiled back, and worded his thanks and as they all began to start eating breakfast, the side teachers door opened, and in walked Severus. **

"**Hey why do you think the dungeon bat looks so happy today," Ron said, turning to the group. **

**They all shrugged but Harry smiled into his food he knew exactly why. **

**-Hey Severus people are commenting on how happy you look, and I gotta say you look absolutely ravishing this morning and if it wasn't for our agreement to keep us a secret I would be over there and snogging you this instant.- **

**Severus let out a hearty laugh and everyone stared at him, you don't here Snape laughing quite that often, okay how bout never. **

**-Well Harry, I wouldn't mind. But in all seriousness meet me after breakfast before your first class and we will see what we can do about that,- Severus grinned. **

**And again people were shocked, never seeing Snape this happy, it was disconcerting. **

**However Dumbledore knew exactly what was happening and he was inwardly clapping himself on the back, his scheme had worked, his boys were together and happier it would seem then ever before. **

**Harry and Snape got up almost at the same time, no one really paid much attention to that because they went out separate doors but Hermione as observant as she is noticed and filed it away for future reference. **

**Dumbledore noticed as well and he beamed harder then he already was, he was so happy his plan had worked out and that they would be together and happy. **

* * *

**Please review!**

**I feel like I'm running out of steam on this story so plz let me know what I can improve and ideas for future plots. **

**Also I know its sappy but I like sappy Severus teeheee xoxo- Simphonie**


End file.
